terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ladenge
'Ladenge '(Tarati: "''Unities") is a Tarati organization and political party that has served as the country's most powerful party for most of its democratic existence, playing a role in its founding and primary writing its 1860 constitution. Ladenge was founded in the 1830s by Tarati poet, philosopher, and writer Soharta Navi, known as the "Father of Tara," based around demands for revolution against the Tarati Empire and the establishment of a united Tarati republic with a strongly federal nature, following ideals of social justice coupled with civil and historic rights; their name, ''Ladenge, references the party central concept of "unity through diversity." As such, Ladenge has often been characterized as a center-left party; however, their ideology, sometimes called Navism, is quite distinct from the traditional social democratic ideologies of places like Lasterus and Sednyana. Ideology Ladenge is most often characterized as a center-left party, although it is also characterized as a federalist party, a liberal party, and a big tent party, as it has often incorporated many ideologies. At the time of its founding, the central tenets of Ladenge were that 1) Tara should be democratic (as they say, radically democratic, referencing a deep kind of communal democracy imbedded particularly in early Ladenge thought), 2) Tara should remain united after the revolution, or even offer to the Central Kingdoms, Capulus, Kavi, and potentially Incea to join, and 3) This state should be decentralized, federalized, and have no official language, religion, or culture, because 4) Nationalism is inherently flawed, and "Tara" is simply an idea, not a people. The economic policies of the early Ladenge party were complicated. While they were not opposed to industrialization, they typically believed that industrialization should occur on local levels, in accordance with local customs, and Tara should not import Sednyanese models of development, particularly not the model of relatively unchecked capitalism. Most Ladenge leaders expressed a deep concern for social welfare and for distribution of wealth, as one of their major complaints against the Tarati imperial government was its wasteful spending and its accumulation of wealth with a small ruling class in Tartha. Over time, these policies morphed into slightly more traditional social-democratic economics, although ones that emphasized individual state's intervention in the economy rather than development and intervention from the national center. The early Ladenge party also supported a relatively weak executive. Tara has always had a President and a Prime Minister; however, initially, the idea was that the President would be mostly in charge of foreign policy and directives of policy, although not directly involved in the nitty-gritty of government; this would be left to the Prime Minister in Tyanah and, more broadly, to the individual state parliaments. The central parliament had relatively little power, and the constitution left many things up to the states. However, this changed during the twentieth century, particularly under Rashtiyan Mododo, who inherited an already strengthened Presidency and made the Tarati president an immensely powerful position, comparable or more powerful to the President in Sednyana, and took significant more development upon the central government.